Molly's Reflections
by Irene90
Summary: Moll Hooper always trusted Sherlock Holmes so she helped him fake his death. Story takes place after"The Reichenbach Fall". Molly's thoughts about Sherlock. One- shot.


**Molly's Reflections**

**A/N: It's my first attempt ever to write something that it's not Harry Potter or Narnia. My dear friend xXDesertRoseXx suggested me to watch BBC' Sherlock and now I am totally hooked. I am fond of the character of Molly Hooper and here I wanted to try to capture her thoughts, her emotions after the final episode of season two. Let me know if I did that. Tell me what you think. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. He belongs to ****Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Molly Hooper belongs to the creators of the tv show Sherlock in BBC. I only own the plot. **

Molly was sitting in her living room with a cup of hot coffee next to her. She was thinking everything that had happened the last days and still she could not believe it.

Molly remembered very well the moment when Sherlock Holmes along with Dr. John Watson came to St. Bartholomew's Hospital few days ago. She was on her way to a lunch date when they showed up. Sherlock told her that he will take her to lunch waiving to her two packets of Quavers. Once again she was in the morgue helping him with a case. Not that she minded. Well, not actually but she had a life and she knew that she could not be stuck with her problems. Especially with her "Problem".

The aforementioned "Problem" that she was dealing for quite enough time had a name and a surname; Sherlock Holmes.

Molly Hooper had felt in love with Sherlock from the very first time she met him. She couldn't explain how or why but she was in love with him. When she was near to him she could feel butterflies in her stomach, she could feel her heart beating increasing every second. Molly was in love with Sherlock but she knew very well that it was a felling that Sherlock does not reciprocate.

Sure, she was trying to give him some hints or to make their acquaintance friendlier but she could swear that Sherlock could not recognize emotions. She believed that he was lost in his logic and that everything around him was about logic… but then it was his reaction in the Christmas party upon realizing that the present she had bought was actually for him that made Molly see once again his human side.

Sherlock had apologized; he had asked her forgiveness because he realized that he was harsh, even cruel to Molly. Not that his forgiveness repaired the damage which he had caused minutes before, however brought out his human side. That must be the first time that Molly heard Sherlock asking for forgiveness and that wasn't expected.

Molly Hooper was a smart young woman who knew better than to wait all her life for him. She knew that she had to live her life because Sherlock might never acknowledge how she felt for him. Sure, she knew that he knew that she had a crush on him. He was the great Sherlock Holmes it would be impossible not to know.

Molly deep down knew that she might never have hope with him but that could not change the fact that she was in love with him. Nevertheless, she was aware that she had to try to move on. She had few dates trying to forget or better trying not to remember Sherlock, but all was in vain. No one was good enough; no one was like him. It might sound strange but she loved him, his awkwardness and his deductions even when he said things that could hurt deeply.

Just few hours or it could be days Sherlock had asked her help. From all people in the world Sherlock Holmes had asked her help. She was in St. Bartholomew's Hospital and she was ready to go home when she heard a voice; his voice saying:

"You were wrong, you know. You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you." Sherlock had said to her.

Molly understood that he has there to ask her help. Hours before she had offered him her help. The only thing she could ask was;

"What do you need?"

His answer was crystal clear; " You."

From his answer Molly comprehended that she was the only one who could help him. She knew Sherlock a couple of years and she knew that he could manage everything on his own. He never asked for help because he could figure out everything that he needed. Until now. Molly understood that there were greater reasons for his attitude; reasons that she felt no need to learn. She knew Sherlock and she could trust him with her life even if she wasn't in love with him. Yes, that was true. Molly Hooper could trust Sherlock Holmes no matter what.

Thus he helped him fake his death. At first when Sherlock told her what he needed, what was his plan Molly was trying very hard to hold it together. Well, it is not an easy task to hear the man that you not only love but you also cherish like friend telling you that he had to fake his death; let alone to hear him asking you to help him fake his death in order to protect all those who where important to him.

However, Molly surpassed the initial shock and indeed helped him in every way she could.

Nevertheless, she could not forget the shock which she felt when they brought his body in the morgue. Molly was constantly repeating to herself that Sherlock was alive; what he was ok. When everybody left she started crying. The first phase of their plan had work excellently and now he could star with his plan.

But first Molly wanted to be sure that he had recovered and that he could stay somewhere safe for few days in order to regain his strength; in order to put his mind in order. She decided that this place was her apartment.

When they arrive to her place they barely spoke

"Molly..." Sherlock had stared saying but she stopped him.

"You are covered in blood and you need rest"

Sherlock was about to say something but Molly continued;

"Say no word. I believe in you. The real you. I am gonna help you through all this. I consider you to be my friend" her voice was trembling

"I believe in you Sherlock Holmes" she repeated while her eyes were full of tears.

"_No Molly you will not let him see your weakness" _decisively she said to herselfwhile she was wiping her tears.

"Come on now. You will sleep here. I will check on you later…but do me a favor, please. If I know you, and I do know you, please, do not leave my house while I am asleep. Do not walk away and the only thing you will say to me will be written on a note. If I count to you, as you said before, speak to me before you leave" Molly said to Sherlock and she knew that he had understood what she was saying.

Molly was sitting in her living room with a cup of hot coffee next to her. She was thinking everything that had happened the last days and still she could not believe it.

Molly Hooper knew that she could trust that man with her life. She knew that she could fly to the moon and back if Sherlock asked her so. Now it was time for her to fake his death; it was time to mourn.

She could tell that Sherlock would be off soon, nonetheless, she had to mourn his "death" so everyone would believe their lie.

Their lie…

Molly also knew that it may take a month, or a year or several years to him to come back, but eventually Sherlock Holmes would be back. She wasn't sure how long it would take but deep down she was certain that he will be back.

Molly Hooper had faith in Sherlock Holmes; not only because she was in love with him but foremost because she trusted him.

To the bedroom Sherlock was trying to sleep. Minutes before he finally slept he made a mental note;

" _You have to take down Moriarty's men. You have to do it not only for you but for the people who count to you. John, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson. And Molly. Molly…" _

Her will and determination to help him unconditionally changed something inside him. From this day on he would try to be a better person to the woman that has always counted for him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading**!


End file.
